In a relatively new method of baling hay, large cylindrical bales weighing up to 1500 pounds are formed. In order to reduce labor costs, it is desirable that a one-man operation be able to load these bales onto wagons to bring them in from the fields, and then unload them to feed them to livestock. While apparatus are known for handling these cylindrical bales, these apparatus are limited in their usefulness, in that a wagon cannot be hitched to the tractor to which they are attached, or the apparatus do not lift bales high enough to put them on and take them off a wagon. Thus a need exists for a simple apparatus which does not have these limitations.